


Half A Kiss

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [104]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, M/M, Motivating Draco, Picnics, Snoozing Harry, So Married, Teasing Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco and Harry have shared a lovely picnic, but now it's time to go home.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [104]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Half A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jeldenil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeldenil/gifts).



> Thank you Jeldenil, who thought of this lovely idea when my mind was blank. 
> 
> 100 Ways to say I Love You Writing Challenge, prompt no. 11. _You can have half._  
>  ❤

“We should go,” Draco murmured.

He turned his face to look at Harry. His beloveds eyes were closed and his skin shone gold in the evening sunshine. The remains of their picnic were still scattered on the blanket around them. 

“Don’t want to go,” Harry grumbled, voice rough with sleep. “I’m warm. Comfortable. Will you kiss me, love? Then I’ll move. _Promise_.”

Draco trailed a fingertip through Harry’s hair before pressing the smallest of chaste kisses against his husband’s mouth. 

“You can have _half_ a kiss now,” Draco informed him, “but you’re only allowed the rest when we get home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
